


Under the Mistletoe

by Alanna_Grey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bets are made, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Dinner, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Mistletoe, POV Alternating, Pidge is a gremlin, Pining Idiots, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), never bet against Coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanna_Grey/pseuds/Alanna_Grey
Summary: The whole gang gets together for Christmas Eve dinner. Keith and Lance place bets on who will have the tackiest Christmas sweater. Pidge bribes the waitress to play a game with the table by holding mistletoe over all the couples - and to conveniently 'forget' that Lance and Keith are not a couple.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92
Collections: Space Losers’ Winter 2020 Collection





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit late in the day but wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Here's to a better 2021.  
> I would also like to gift this work to everyone in the Space Losers Club. <3

Lance picked up his phone to video call Keith. Everyone was going to meet at the restaurant in two hours. Which was just enough time for him to get ready. Including the drive time, getting there a few minutes before Keith, and hustling everyone into Hunks old car, he’d have just over an hour to look perfect. He also knew Keith, the heathen, would throw his ugly Christmas sweater on 10 minutes before leaving and that would be it. And he would still look amazing. The bastard. 

But that meant that he wasn’t doing anything right now and could chat, so Lance couldn’t complain. Too loudly . Keith finally picked up on the 5th ring.

“What?”

“Wow, rude. Is that any way to talk to one of your best friends?”

Keith sighed. “I just got in. What do you want, Lance?”

“You just got in?” Lance leaned in toward his phone and peered at Keith’s picture. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, but whisps had come out, his bangs were damp and stuck to his temples. He had the healthy glow that he got right after working out. “Keith! Don’t tell me you're literally just coming back from the gym!”

“So what if I am?” His voice was much too casual.

“It’s two hours before dinner!”

Keith slung his gym bag in the corner of his room and sat on the edge of his bed. “So?”

Lance spluttered trying to come up with a good retort. Keith was just _not_ understanding the situation. 

“Lance, why did you call me?”

He sighed and shook his head. “I was just about to get ready and thought I’d see if you wanted to chat. You’re usually not busy this close to an event.” Lance shrugged. 

“Yeah, sure. Gimme like, 10 minutes to shower.”

“Keith. Buddy. You need more than 10 minutes to shower.”

“Not really.” The small, fond smile on Keith’s face made Lance’s stomach do a little flip. “I’ll call you in 10.”

Keith’s image was replaced by his phone background and Lance tossed the phone onto his bed. He changed into his nice, going out jeans and put a light shirt on. He wouldn’t put on his Christmas sweater until just before leaving. 

Ten minutes later, he was washing his face when his phone lit up. Keith’s picture was one Lance had snapped when they all went ice skating last year. Keith had never been skating before so his arms were windmilling and his feet were going in different directions. The picture captured the moment right before he fell straight on his butt, his face a perfect mix between confusion, anger, and surprise; a half swear formed on his lips. Lance smiled at the picture. Keith had threatened to beat him unless he deleted but he couldn’t do it. It was such a good day. Lance had skated over and helped him up and they had skated together for the rest of the hour.

Lance picked up the call and set the phone against the mirror so it was pointing at him. Keith’s face filled the screen, hair still dripping onto the shoulders of his classic black shirt. 

“See look. 10 minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah. You know you can enjoy your time in the shower. The hot water isn’t likely to run out.”

“Maybe there’s just something I want to enjoy more, after the shower.” His voice was teasing but there was a sparkle in his eyes that made Lance’s heart squeeze almost painfully. 

“Yeah, well. Still. Did you even have time to wash that greasy mullet of yours?” Lance pointedly ignored the slight heat he could feel starting on his cheeks. 

Keith just laughed. “Just cause I can get my stuff done in a reasonable amount of time.” He shook his head and placed his phone on the counter too. A towel in one hand came into the shot as he dried his hair. 

Lance looked away and concentrated back on his own face in the mirror. He grabbed his moisturizer and started smoothing it into his skin. 

“You better wear a ugly Christmas sweater, Keith.” Lance said changing topics. “It’s tradition.”

“I went out and bought one yesterday. Don’t worry.” After a beat of silence, Keith continued. “I wonder who will have the tackiest sweater this year.”

“Obviously it will be Coran. That dude goes  _ hard _ .”

“I dunno. Shiro says he’s gone all out this year.”

“I still say Coran.”

“You live with Shiro and you're still betting against him?” Keith asked incredulously.

“First off. I don’t live with Shiro. I live with Hunk and Pidge. Shiro just happens to live in the basement suite.”

“Pfff, okay.”

“SECOND of all, you know how secretive he’s being. He won’t even let Matt see, and they  _ actually _ live together.”

“He told me it’s red. That’s literally all I know.”

“That’s more than me. I’m thinking he’s going full on glitter this year.”

“Nah. He sounds way too pleased with himself when he talks about it. Definitely something clever. I’m thinking puns.”

“I'm still betting on Coran.”

“Okay. What’s the bet?” There was a playful edge of challenge in Keith's voice. 

“Hmmm. Dinner. Tonight. Whoever loses has to pick up the tab.” Lance smirked at his phone and saw a matching smirk resting on Keith’s face. 

“You’re on. Just no changing your mind when you see Shiro.”

“Hah. As if. No take backsies.”

Lance finished on his face and grabbed his hair pomade, gently working it through his locks and teasing the ends to sit just right. His hair was really just not cooperating right now though. He knew he should work with what it was doing, but he had a very specific image in mind for how he wanted to look. It was a special night. 

“Dude. Your hair looks fine. Stop playing with it already.”

“I need the perfect bed head, Keith. It’s aaalllmost there.” He stuck his tongue out as the last piece held perfectly. He glanced down at his phone. “Oh c’mon. There’s no need to look that constipated.”

Keith coughed and looked away. “Whatever, man. It looks fine.”

Lance glanced at his watch. Time sure did fly by when he was on the phone with Keith. It was almost time to head out. 

“I gotta go in a minute. It’s gonna take a while to get everyone ready and going.”

“Hey. I just noticed. What about your sweater, Lance? Don’t tell me you’re not wearing one.”

“Of course I’m wearing one! I wanted it to be a secret too.”

“But about your hair?” Keith asked, a cute confused pinch between his eyebrows. 

“What about it?”

“You literally just spend 20 minutes styling your hair and now you’re going to put a sweater on?”

“Oh ye of little faith. I have perfected the art of putting clothes on without disrupting the hair.” Lance replied with a smug smirk. 

Keith chuckled. “Alright. But you better not be late because you needed to style your hair.  _ Again _ .”

“I won’t be! If I’m late it’ll be because of the Gremlin. Or Matt… I should’ve reminded Pidge an hour ago…”

“I’m sure she remembered dinner was tonight.”

“Dude. You do not know how time slips away for her once she’s in the zone.”

“... that’s fair. You should check on her.”

“Okay. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Good luck with Pidge. See you soon.”

*****

Lance >> Keith

She was ready

And savage 

Like usual

Keith >> Lance

Oh??

Lance >> Keith

You’ll see. 

*****

Lance pushed open both big double doors to the Boston Pizza in a truly dramatic fashion to announce their arrival. It was Christmas and it was the first time that they had gathered as a group for a formal dinner in a long time. It was only natural there would be a little dramatics. He sauntered over to the host’s podium, leaned an elbow on it, and gave the cute boy standing behind it a smirk. 

“We have a table for 9 under the name “Team Voltron.”

The host blushed slightly and checked his table chart. 

“Ahh, here you are.” He lifted his eyes to meet Lance’s and smiled shyly. “Please follow me.” He grabbed a handful of menus and walked between some tables, leading them to a large table in the back corner. A little ‘reserved’ plaque let them know it was their table. 

Lance let out a breath of relief that there were no tv’s in sight of their table. He wanted to be totally present for this dinner and no matter what shitty sport was playing he always wound up distracted and taken away from the conversation. He slung his jacket around a chair right in the middle of the table. He was going to be in the middle of  _ every _ conversation. It’s not like they didn’t hang out all the time, but this was a special occasion. Christmas wasn’t every day and he was going to make the absolute most of it. He loved everything Christmas but nothing more than the company. Since he wasn’t able to go home this year, this was the closest to the big family dinner that he was used to. 

Pidge sat across from him with Shiro and Matt while Hunk sat on his right. 

After a few minutes, Pidge waved over exaggeratedly toward the door. Lance looked over his shoulder and saw Keith wave back, followed by Romelle. His motorcycle helmet tucked under one arm, his leather jacket still zipped up, his hair was mussed slightly and fell down past his shoulders. Lance’s fingers itched with the need to run through those locks and tame them. He stamped out that feeling and threw up a hand in a casual wave. 

Keith marched up to the table and placed his helmet on the table to Lance’s left. “Shiro. Sweater. Now.”

“Is that any way to greet your loving older brother?”

“You’ve been talking about it for three. Fucking. Weeks. And won’t give me a single detail. Show me the fucking sweater.” Keith stared his brother down with his hands on his hips. 

Shiro laughed and stood up, showing off the entirety of the sweater. It was indeed red. A brick pattern around a large fireplace stretched over his broad chest. A pair of stuffed elf feet hung above little flames. He spread his arms showing a string of tinsel and lights that ran from cuff to cuff that looked like a mantle piece. Little stockings hung off his sleeve. A big shit eating grin plastered on his face as he watched Keith take it in. 

Keith shrugged off his jacket and hung it around the chair. His sweater was a very basic red with a green tree knit on the front. There was a ribbon that looked like he had glued it on 10 minutes ago. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Keith said as he sat in the chair. “That is awesome.” He turned to Lance with a smirk. “You still confident in your bet?”

“Am I still confident that Coran, Coran, the Gorgeous Man will manage to out shine us all and yet be gracious about it?” Lance laughed. “Why yes. Yes I am.” 

“Pidge,” Romelle said as she settled in her spot beside the girl. “I’m afraid I don’t understand your sweater. Isn’t it supposed to be an ugly Christmas sweater?”

Pidge stood revealing a hand mirror taped to her front. “Yeah. It kinda doesn't work when I’m looking at you. HOWEVER,” she turned to face Lance and Keith, “NOW it’s an ugly sweater.” She threw her head back and laughed. 

Lance crossed his arms and pouted. Keith looked amused. Romelle giggled. 

Thankfully Hunk changed topics to spare Lance further torment. “That’s a nice sweater, Romelle.”

“Thanks! Allura said it was tradition to wear one so I went out and found this.” She motioned over the long white sweater dress that had a snowman’s features knit on her chest with a little scarf tied around her waist and the snowman’s neck. 

“Man. You all really went cute.” Matt complained. “Not a single one of you went the truly tacky route.”

Shiro turned to glare at his boyfriend and the offending sweater.  _ Merry Christmas you filthy animals _ was written across the front. “Just because everyone else wanted to actually feel the Christmas spirit doesn’t give you a right to complain.”

“I thought at least  _ Keith _ would join me. It’s not like it’s even  _ that _ bad, Kashi.” Matt sighed. 

Shiro softened his glare and pressed a quick kiss to Matt’s cheek. “It’s not  _ that _ bad.”

“Booooooo. Gross.” Moaned Pidge. “Get a room.”

The two men just laughed at her. 

“Awweee poor Pidgey” Crooned Matt “Stuck between the only couples at the table.”

Pidge looked around in horror. “One of you three, switch with me. Pleeeaaasseeeee.”

Hunk looked apologetic, Keith shook his head and Lance cackled. 

“That’s what you get for always pointing your sweater at me when explaining it!”

“He’s got a point -“ Shiro started to tease when his face fell; a look of absolute disappointment replacing his smile. “Fuck.”

Lance felt his lips curl up. There was only one thing that could make Shiro look like that right now and it had everything to do with him about to win a bet. He whipped around in his chair to see the most glorious sight. He felt Keith turn around too and heard a low, groaned out “fuck” from him too. 

Coran weaved through the tables as a living incarnate of tacky Christmas. He wore a full light teal suit with a Christmas light pattern winding across it. He shimmered and glinted under the lights as he walked. As he came closer Lance saw that the whole thing was covered in sequins. He had a Christmas light garland around his neck and an elf hat on his head - complete with pointy ears and bells. The thing that had likely taken the most work however, was his moustache. It was half red, half green, and all glitter. He had managed to  _ somehow  _ string actual led lights through it so it lit up. Finally, two of the tiniest Christmas baubles Lance had ever seen hung from each tip of his moustache. 

Only when they actually reached the table did Lance notice Allura. He didn’t know how he had missed her because her outfit was almost as extreme. She had a white sweater dress on, but a cape of decorative Christmas ribbons was sewn onto it and hung to her waist. The cape had a large bow that fastened below her chin. She wore a pair of candy cane tights under it and had a elf hat on as well. Lance was equal parts confused and amazed at how tacky but also elegant she looked. It was really a feat. 

Coran stopped just short of the table and spread his arms wide. “It looks like everyone is already here! A merry Christmas eve to you all!” He went to twirl the end of his mustache, but Allura slapped his hand away just before. 

“I did not spend 20 minutes helping you, for you to ruin it as soon as you arrive!”

“Right you are!” Coran chuckled. “Sorry about that, Princess.”

Coran took a seat beside Hunk, while Allura sat at the head of the table. Allura learned to her right to give Romelle a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hi Sweetie. Make it safe and in one piece?”

“Keith isn’t that dangerous.” Romelle laughed as she entwined her fingers with Allura’s. 

“My! You all have such good sweaters! Should I be expecting you down the chimney later Hunk?” Coran asked with a laugh. Hunk was wearing a bright red sweater that was decorated to look like Santa’s jacket. 

“Haha, I doubt I would fit down there, but I’ll certainly come over for cookies!”

Coran laughed. “And Lance, a Christmas tree!”

“That’s not all!” Lance reached down to where a cardboard star was peeking out of his backpack. He held it above his head with both hands making him look more tree-like. Little strands of tinsel and Christmas baubles attached to both his torso and arms. 

“Oh my! How Clever!”

*****

As Coran and Allura got settled, Pidge excused herself from the table. She walked toward the bathrooms until she was sure she was out of sight for the table. She stopped at the entrance and waited for the host to come back. She hoped she could catch the waitress before she went to the table. 

“Hi, table for 1?” A man came up and asked her with a big smile. 

“Actually, I’m already seated, but I was hoping to speak with my server away from the rest of my group. I’m with them” She pointed to the table around the corner, their laughs could be heard even from here. 

“Ooookaayyyyyyy.” The server gave her a weird look. “I can grab her now. If you want to wait here for a minute.”

“Thank you!” Pidge smiled brightly. 

She waited a few minutes and inspected all the tacky Christmas decorations strewn around. They were trying to get into the holiday mood, but there was only so much you could do with the large open space and the corporate attempts at cozy decor. 

“Umm. Excuse me?”

A polite voice broke Pidge out of her musings. She turned around and smiled at the waitress. 

“Hi! I know this is kind of weird, but I have a request.” Pidge started. 

“That you don’t want the rest of your table to know about?”

“ You got it!” Pidge couldn’t keep the grin off her face. “I would love it if you could play a game with my table. I’ve got this stick with mistletoe tied to the end of it. All you have to do is hold it up between the couples at the table.”

“Okaaayy. That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“There’s one thing though. I need you to hold it between two people that aren’t a couple.”

The waitress started looking a lot more apprehensive. 

“I’ll pay you. $15 right now and $15 at the end of the night. On top of tips from the table.”

The waitress seemed to consider it. 

“Listen. These guys deserve it. They’ve both been pining for more than a year and neither have even admitted it yet. So this is my pay back. They get to suffer like I’ve suffered. 

“That’s pretty bad. Alright, I’ll do it. But if things go bad, you’ll need to own up. I could get in trouble with my boss if they get really offended.”

“Of course!” Pidge brought out a small stick from her sweater sleeve and extended it to 3 feet long. “I thought of a cover story. You can tell the table that this is the first time you’re playing a game on Christmas Eve. And just tell the two guys it's really busy tonight and you forgot. I’ll make sure you won’t get in trouble.” Pidge handed over the stick. “I’ve also reinforced it, so it should be pretty sturdy.”

“Okay. So, how many times do you want me to come by and ‘play the game’.”

“Hmm. At least four to five over the course of the night. We’ll likely be here for two - three hours, so about every half hour 45 minutes? Is that reasonable?”

The waitress thought for a moment. “When we do special event nights it's usually about that time frame, so that tracks. And can you describe them?”

“So there will be two actual couples on my left and right - so they don’t get too suspicious. And they two guys will be across from me. One has long black hair and a red sweater and the other has short brown hair and a green sweater.” Pidge bounced on the balls of her feet with the biggest grin on her face. “Oh man. I can’t wait!”

“I’ll give you 2 minutes before I come by the table.”

*****

“Hey. Keith. Psst. Hey.” Lance pestered him in a hushed voice so as to keep the conversation from the rest of the table. “Who do you think won our bet?” Lance was being a smug piece of shit and he knew it. His lips curled in a wicked smirk and the glint in his eye egged Keith on to retaliate. So obvious was the winner that Lance had to rub it in.

As much as Keith had wanted Shiro to win, he couldn’t be mad about losing. At least, not losing to Lance. Not when he was giving him all of his attention. Not when Lance leaned in close with that smirk on his face. Keith wanted to close the distance and shut Lance up with his mouth. But that would never happen. He would be happy to pay for dinner tonight though. A traitorous voice in his head whispered  _ like a date _ . He tried to squash that though before it could go anywhere else. Instead he stuck to their usual dynamic. He was comfortable with their dynamic. 

“Shut up.”

“I’m not sure…. It’s a close call.”

“I swear to God, Lance.”

“Maybe we should put it to a vote.”

Keith looked to consider this for a moment. He then leaned in just as close to Lance, their foreheads almost touching.

“If you insist. Who did you carpool with again?” 

Lance blanched and leaned back spluttering. Keith loved being able to push Lance’s buttons as much as Lance pushed his. 

“Hey, Shiro?” Keith started. Lance squawked and grabbed his arm. “I’ll be paying for Lance’s dinner tonight.”

Shiro gave him a weird look. 

“We had a bet.” Keith shrugged. 

“Oh?? You lost a bet and you’re not gonna tell me what it even was?”

“In my defence,” Lance started before Keith even had the chance to explain. “I wanted to beat Keith. It had nothing to do with you, Shiro.”

“Uhhh, thanks?” Shiro now looked very confused. 

“We bet on who would have the worst Christmas sweater. I believed in you Shrio.” Keith said, shaking his head with mock disappointment.

“I tried so hard this year! It even lights up!!” Shiro scowled waving his arms around.

Pidge came back to the table and sat down. “What are you dorks talking about?”

“They made a bet about who would have the better outfit, me or Coran.” Shiro pouted. 

Pidge cackled. “Anyone who bets against Coran has bread between their ears.”

“Hey! -“ Keith exclaimed. 

“ _ Thank _ you, Pidge.” Lance said with a nod. 

“I'm sure it's really nice bread though. Like a muffin.” Hunk said with a concerned frown.

“Oh my god, no.” Pidge wheezed. “That’s so much  _ worse.” _

Lance turned to Keith slowly with the slyest grin. “I dunno. I think Muffin is pretty accurate.”

Keith’s heart stopped for a moment. Hearing such a term of endearment from the gorgeous man had him forgetting it was supposed to be an insult. 

Just then, he heard a polite cough from behind him. He broke eye contact with Lance to look at their server. 

“Hi everyone, welcome to Boston Pizza. My name is Shay, and I’ll be looking after you tonight. Can I get you started with some drinks?”

“Hi Shay,” Shiro spoke for the whole table. “Before we get started, we’re going to be splitting up our bills a bit differently, would you like me to tell you now?”

“Oh yes please! That would make things much easier later. Thank you.” She grabbed a notebook to take notes. 

“Matt and I are together, Allura, Romelle and Coran are together, Pidge and Hunk will be separate, and Lance and Keith will be together as well.” He said pointing at everyone as he went. 

“Thanks! Now, can I get drinks started for you all?” 

They all placed their drink orders and a round of water for the whole table. Instead of leaving, Shay dropped her big announcement. 

“There's just one more thing. This year for Christmas Eve,” She grabbed the mistletoe stick from the little apron tied around her waist, “Boston Pizza is having a little mistletoe event!” 

She then held the mistletoe up right between him and Lance. He felt his eyebrows shoot up and his jaw drop as he stared at her. He turned to see the same shocked expression on Lance’s face. 

“No - we’re not- K-Keith and I aren’t-“ Lance spluttered. 

“We’re not a couple” Keith managed to croak out.

“Oh! I'm sorry!” Shay’s sunny smile didn’t falter at all. “I thought you were. Sorry!”

The whole table erupted into stifled laughter. Keith did not find it funny and apparently neith did Lance, as he refused to make eye contact after the initial moment of shock. Keith’s heart sank with the knowledge that he was that undesirable to Lance that they couldn’t even play it off. He knew if it had been Hunk, Lance wouldn't have felt awkward at all. He might have even kissed the guy. They were pretty casually affectionate. 

Shay moved around to the other couples and held the mistletoe over their heads too. 

Romelle giggled when Allura gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Matt had a whole different approach.

“This is how you do it, boys.” He said with a side glance to Keith and Lance. He then grabbed both sides of Shiro’s face and pulled him in - quite forcefully - and proceeded to make out with him. Keith was pretty sure he saw tongue. It only lasted a moment before Shiro pushed him away. 

“Matt, what the fuck.”

Pidge screeched “OH MY GOD STOP!”

“I had to do it at least once.” Matt shrugged. 

Coran’s delighted laughter cut through everyone else’s groans and grumbling. 

As Shay walked away with their orders, Allura clapped her hands to get their attention. 

“I have brought a few fun dinner games that we can play as we wait, after everyone has decided their order. So have a look now.”

“I already know what I want.” Keith stated. He didn’t even need to look at the menu. 

“Keith, you should really try some of their other dishes.” Hunk leaned forward to look at him past Lance. “They’ve got some really good meals that utilize some interesting ingredients -“

“It’s not use, Hunk,” Pidge interrupted. “He’s set in his ways.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is. I like my pizza. It’s good.” Keith retorted. 

“Muffin, no.” Lance said condescendingly. “It’s an abomination.”

“Lance.” Keith shot back, deadpan. “I watched you put whipped cream on a string cheese.”

Hunk made a distressed sound while Pidge gagged. 

“What?” Lance shrugged “Matt said it was good.”

“I can’t believe you believed me.” Matt cackled. 

“I’ve honestly had worse.”

The conversation moved on as everyone perused the menu to make their choices. 

Shiro caught his eye. ‘ _ Muffin? _ ’ He mouthed. 

Keith glanced at Lance to make sure he wasn’t paying attention. He was wrapped in conversation with Hunk and Coran. 

‘ _ Fuck off’ _ He mouthed back. 

Shiro just laughed. 

Lance’s hand landed on his arm. “Right, Muffin?”

“What?”

“Just say yes.”

“Uhh. Yes?”

“See! Keith agrees with me!” Lance said, turning away from him again.

“That so doesn’t count!” Hunk cried. 

Shiro waggled his eyebrows at Keith. Keith just scowled in return. 

Then Shiro gave Keith a  _ look _ . It was in moments like these that Keith hated knowing his brother so well. He knew exactly what the look meant. It said  _ This is what I’ve been talking about. You should tell him how you feel.  _ In one expression. He hated it. Keith glared at him, trying to put as much power in it as possible. Shiro just gave him puppy dog eyes back. 

Keith wasn’t as good at communicating with his expressions (unless it was a resounding  _ FUCK OFF _ ), so he slipped his phone out of his pocket. With his left hand under the table so Lance wouldn’t notice, he tapped out a message to Shiro. 

Keith >> Shiro

Seriously, drop it

It’s not happening. 

Things are fine rn

Shiro glanced at his smartwatch reading Keith’s messages as they scrolled across the screen. He gave another  _ look _ that said  _ Really, Keith? You’re gonna try to pull that bulllshit with me? I’m not blind. I can tell you like him. And it looks like he likes you too.  _

Deep, deep down, Keith was impressed by Shiro’s ability to convey so much without words. 

Keith >> Shiro

You’re lucky Lance is oblivious and hasn’t noticed your *looks* yet

Please stop

I want to have a good night

Keith looked up and dropped the glare, allowing Shiro to see his true feelings. He just wanted to have a good night with Lance and everyone else and not be reminded that he never had a chance. 

Shiro gave him a small smile which showed his concession and his love and support. 

“You okay, Keith?” Lance’s voice snapped him out of the moment. “Texting someone?”

“Uhh. No. Nobody Important.” Keith shoved his phone back in his pocket and hoped Lance hadn’t seen anything. 

“Oh, okay then.” Lance looked crestfallen. 

Shay came back with their drinks before Keith could figure out or ask why. She left to give them a few more minutes to decide on food. 

When everyone was basically ready, Allura roped them all into playing Table Topics. 

“I don’t get it. Why can’t we just talk about memes and shit?” Asked Pidge. 

“Because we always talk about memes and shit.” Allura retorted. “This is a special meal and we will have new and interesting conversations.”

“My dear Pidge, I think you will find it rather interesting.” Coran said. 

“Fiiiiiiinneeeee”

“How do we play? I’m not sure I’ve heard of it before…” Hunk asked. 

“It’s quite easy!” Allura said as she pulled a box of cards out of her bag. “I’ll pick a card from the box and we all go around and answer it.”

“Thanks for bringing it, Allura.” Shiro said from the other end of the table. “Sounds like it should be fun!”

Keith rolled his eyes at the pair and their love of ‘team bonding’.

He leaned over to Lance and whispered “Thank god neither of them are straight. Could you imagine how much team bonding they would come up with?”

“Oh my god. Power couple though.” Lance laughed. “I bet they could take over the whole universe!”

Allura picked a card and read it loud enough for the whole table to hear. “If you could pick any super power, what would it be?”

“Oooo what a good question!” Exclaimed Romelle. “Who answers first?”

“Shall I go since I drew the card and then go around the table? You, Pidge, Matt, and so on?”

“Sure!”

Everyone else nodded in agreement. 

“Well, I think if I had a superpower, I would want to be able to use it to help people, so I think I would pick being able to heal people.” Allura nodded. “Yes. The ability to heal others quickly.”

“Awe. Babe. You’re so lovely.” Romelle leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Hey!” Pidge grumbled. “There’s no mistletoe over here yet.”

Romelle turned around, made a face and stuck her tongue out. “My turn! Hmmm. I think I would choose to be able to communicate with the dead. I could help people grieve and I could also talk to my brother.” A sad smile graced her features. 

Allura took her hand under the table and offered her an understanding smile. Romelle turned to Pidge again, indicating she was done speaking. 

“Well, I’m not a good person and fuck helping people. I’d totally pick invisibility. Just think about how much information I’d have access to if I was invisible! I could sneak into offices and hack computers and nobody would be able to stop me!” Pidge laughed, a conniving glint in her eye. 

“I mean. That’s a choice.” Scoffed Matt. “Or you could just have hacking as your superpower. I’d have a special jack in my wrist or something that would allow me to hack anything, anywhere.”

“Yeah, but how are you supposed to get close to hack anything?”

“Well, Pidge, obviously that’s part of the superpower. I could just get kinda close and my power would carry through electricity or somethingt to hack the electronic.”

“Pfft. That’s -“

“Siblings!” Shiro used his dad voice with a tired sigh. He had too much experience breaking up arguments between the pair. 

Both Pidge and Matt turned and stuck their tongue out at him.

“Okay Mister.” Said Matt. “What would your superpower be?”

“Oh that’s easy. My superpower would be to have the patience to deal with all these children.” He smirked across the table to the various noises of protest from most members of the table. 

Keith kicked him under the table.

“Ow!” Shiro cried. “I'm kidding! Mostly.” He mumbled the last part under his breath. “If I were to have a superpower, it would be super strength.”

“Soooo,” Matt interrupted. “How is that different than usual?”

Shiro shot him an unimpressed look. “Okay, fine. Like, just everything increased. Strength, dexterity, stamina. Like Aquaman. Without the talking to fish thing. Maybe the breathing underwater thing would be cool though…”

“Oohhhhh. Increased stamina you say.” Matt smirked. “I wouldn’t mind some of that Jason Mamoa Aquaman action.”

“Matt!” Allura chided. “Please. This is a family restaurant.”

“Fiiine.” Matt rolled his eyes. 

“Anyway, Keith?”

Keith thought for a long moment. “Uhhhh. I guess, I would choose fire powers?”

“I thought you were going to say knife throwing.” Lance teased. “Like Diego.”

“Who?”

“Diego from the Umbrella Academy! I know you know who that is! I made you watch it.”

“Oh yeah. It helps if you reference the show, Lance.”

“ _ Sorry.  _ Thought you would remember the emotionally stunted knife boi seeing as you're basically the same person.”

Keith leveled a glare at Lance. “Why would I need a super power for something I’m already good at?”

“Oh yeah?” Lance goaded. “I’d like to see that.”

“Well then. Come with me to the ax throwing range and I’ll show you.”

“It’s a date,  _ Muffin.” _

Shiro pointedly cleared his throat. 

“My super power would be creating and manipulating fire.” Keith said with finality. 

“Great. Lance?”

“I would choose to be a water bender from the Avatar series. I would have all water manipulation and be able to turn it into ice where needed. It’s the perfect super power.” Lance said smugly.

“Woah, now.“ Said Hunk. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Okay fine. All benders are equal but utilized differently for different situations.” Lance sounded as if he had memorized the words from previous arguments. He probably had. 

“I would choose the powers of an earth bender from Avatar.” Hunk said. “And then, when I mastered my powers, I would go to places devastated by earthquakes and locate all the survivors trapped in fallen buildings and be able to help rebuild really quickly.”

“And this is why you’re my best friend with that big heart of yours.” Lance slung his arm around Hunk’s shoulders as best he could.

Hunk just blushed a bit. There was a polite cough behind them. 

“Excuse me. Are you all ready to order?”

“Shay!” Exclaimed Lance. “Good timing! We were just talking about super powers. What would yours be?”

“Oh. Umm. I guess I would choose being able to detect things through the ground, like a ground penetrating radar. Or actually, that and earth manipulation would be pretty handy.”

“Oh?” Hunk asked with a soft look on his face. 

“I’m majoring in ecological and sustainable mine management and figure those powers would redefine how we mine.” Shay answered while blushing. 

“Oh, that’s so cool.”

“So, um… Are you guys ready to order?”

“Oh yes please!”

When Shay was done taking their orders, she was standing behind Shiro and Matt. She took out her mistletoe stick and held it above the couple. Shiro gave Matt a warning look before leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. Much to everyone’s relief, Matt behaved. 

Romelle and Allura shared a similarly chaste kiss when it was their turn. Keith thought Shay was walking away but she came to stop behind him and Lance again. He glanced up and noticed the cursed green and white plant hanging above them. 

“Hey!” Snapped Lance. “We told you we’re not a couple!”

“Woah.” Hunk’s voice was stern, he grabbed Lance’s arm in warning. “Calm down. She’s only trying to do her job.”

“Yeah!” Romelle also jumped to Shay’s defence. “Lay off. It’s a busy night and she probably just forgot.”

“Yeah but-“

“If you think serving is an easy job, you can have one of my shifts and I’ll laugh at you all night.” She threatened. 

Lance sighed. “Sorry.”

“I am so sorry for forgetting.”

“It’s okay, Shay.” Hunk answered for both of them with a smile. “We understand.” 

Shay smiled and left with their orders. Keith really hoped she remembered they weren’t a couple next time. It was really awkward and, honestly, kind of painful with how much Lance was making a big deal of it. Keith sighed and glanced sidelong at his friend. Lance’s cheeks were slightly tinted and he looked slightly uncomfortable, but Keith couldn’t figure out why he would have such a strong reaction. Lance usually laughed everything off. He put it to the back of his mind. There was no use going down any depressing rabbit holes tonight. Not on Christmas Eve at their friend/family dinner. 

“By the way,” Allura got everyone’s attention again. “I brought Christmas crackers for everyone. Please take one and pass them down.” She brought a shopping bag out from under the table and took a Christmas cracker from it before passing it to Romelle. “Coran, I believe you didn't get a chance to answer the superpower question.”

“I didn’t, thank you my dear.” He went to twirl his moustache but Allura slapped his hand again with her lightning fast reflexes. “Sorry, sorry! It’s so hard to break that habit! I don’t have to think at all about what my superpower would be. I would pick probability manipulation.” He finished quite confidently. 

“Ummm. Sounds lame. What does that even mean?” Lance asked the question on Keith’s mind. 

Keith glanced across the table. Shiro looked as confused as he felt but Matt and Pidge both were staring with their mouths open. It must be some kind of smart thing. 

“Good question Lance, but I assure you it is far from lame.” Coran explained. “It’s just like it sounds. The ability to manipulate the probability of something occurring. Right now, there is a very slim chance, practically zero percent, that Taika Waititi will come into this restaurant, notice my Christmas spirit, and want a selfie with me, and launch a new meme. BUT! With my superpower I could change that to be 100% probable.”

Lance’s jaw dropped as he stared, speechless for a moment. 

“I want to change my answer. That’s awesome.”

Coran laughed. “Now, now, my boy. Water and ice bending suits you quite well I think.”

*****

Shay delivered their meals. They all looked and smelled amazing. Except Keith’s weird ass Texan pizza. They all popped their Christmas crackers before eating. He got a red paper hat and Keith got a blue one. Lance smirked at him. He didn't want to think too hard about the symbolism. 

“I thought blue was supposed to be my colour, Muffin.” Lance teased.

“Do you want to switch?”

Lance really didn’t want to switch. Keith looked good in red but there was something about seeing his colour perched on top of his dark locks that made Lance’s chest feel tight.

“What, and give up my chance to impersonate you?”

“Umm. I’m not sure that’s how that works…”

Lance crossed his arms and scowled. “Bah. I’m Keith. I’m too emo and serious to have fun.”

Keith laughed at him. It was such a lovely sound, Lance wanted to do whatever it took to make sure Keith laughed every day. 

He couldn’t help but be a bit worried though. He was trying to convince himself not to, but whoever Keith was texting dwelled in the back of his mind. Why would Keith try to hide who he was texting unless it was some sort of secret. Like a boyfriend he didn’t want to introduce at family dinner. Keith had admitted to having a crush on someone, but he wouldn’t give any details. He didn’t want to go down that depressing line of thought tonight though. Not when everyone was having so much fun. 

He didn’t realize he had been starting at Keith until Keith turned and made eye contact. 

“You okay, Lance?” A little furrow of concern appeared between his eyebrows. 

“Yeah. Of course.” Lance plastered a big fake smile on his face. Keith’s secret boyfriend would have to wait till tomorrow. Or after the holidays. Lance was in no rush to find out who it was. 

“How’s everyone’s meal tonight?” Shay appeared behind Allura and Romelle, Mistletoe in hand. 

Romelle giggled as they kissed. “I could get use to this game.”

Shay moved on to Matt and Shiro. Lance prayed to any god that would listen that she remembered he and Keith weren’t actually a couple. It was so awkward. He sent up a small thank you that Keith was dense as fuck and hadn’t caught on to Lance’s feelings. Apparently it was so obvious that even the waitress saw his big ass crush and assumed they were together. Lance really needed to get better at pretending. Keith was so precious and Lance could deal with the heartbreak as long as Keith was happy. And letting him know would just make him awkward and would change their friendship forever. 

Shay’s presence behind him snapped him out of his thoughts. He barely managed to shove down a distressed whine. Why did the universe hate him? He looked up at her with big pleading eyes. A frustrated growl caught in Keith’s throat. 

“Oh right. I’m so sorry!” Shay removed the offending plant. 

At least they didn’t have to tell her a third time. Small blessings and all that. 

“You know,” Keith said with frustration in his voice. “I don’t get this stupid game they are playing. I don’t think they are even playing with any other tables!”

Lance noticed a look cross Pidge’s features but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Before he could press her about it, Hunk spoke up. 

“Actually, she has been with a couple tables. Look, she’s doing it right now actually.”

“Where?”

“The booth behind me and slightly to the right.” Hunk indicated with a nod of his head. 

Sure enough, Shay was holding the sprig above the heads of a cute couple.

“Wait.” Lance said, catching a thread of an idea and pulling on it. “How did you see her? She’s directly behind you.”

“Oh, Uhhh..” Hunk’s cheeks tinged pinks as he looked sheepishly at the table. “I just happened to notice…?”

Lance cackled. “Ooohhhhh. You just  _ happened _ to notice? I thought you came to her defence a little quick last time. Hunk has a crruuuusshhhh.” He sing-songed. 

The table erupted in giggles and Hunk went a brighter shade of pink. 

They all teased him a bit before Lance saved his best friend.

“You know we just want you to be happy right?”

“Yeah. Of course I do.” Hunk smiled at him. 

“Alright good. Cause she totally has eyes for you too and you should ask her out before we leave.”

“Wha-? No- I can’t- So inappropriate- What? No!” Hunk spluttered. 

Lance just laughed. 

“Alright. That’s enough.” Shiro finished the teasing for real. “Let’s leave Hunk and his adorable server alone.”

*****

Lance reached under the table to grab his backpack that he brought to dinner. He coughed to get everyone’s attention. 

“So, I know we said we weren’t doing gifts, but I, kind of couldn’t help myself.” He started a bit nervously. “It’s really not much, but I have a little thing for each of you.” 

He brought the backpack fully into his lap and opened it up. He brought out a little, hand knit yellow teddy bear. It was very basic, ears slightly uneven, eyes and nose sewn on with yarn, stubby little arms and legs, but it was cute. He handed it to Hunk. 

“Dude! I thought you were making these for charity.” Hunk’s voice was growing thick with emotion, his eyes already starting to water. 

“Well, I was. But then you mentioned how much you liked it and I decided to make you one. And then I thought it would be cute to make everyone one.” He pulled out varying colours of little teddy bears and handed them over to their new owner. Last, and certainly not least, he pulled a little red bear out and passed it to Keith. Keith stared at it like it was his most prized possession. 

“Did you really make these for us?” His voice was much deeper than usual. 

“Of course, dude. I know they’re not much, but,” Lance gave a one shouldered shrug. “I thought it would be nice to all have matching bears.”

“Lance.They’re wonderful.” Keith finally looked up from his bear to make eye contact. “ _ Thank you _ .”

“They are so cute!!” Romelle squealed, hugging her teal coloured bear to her chest. 

“Thank you so much dude.” Hunk said, still smiling down at his. 

Everyone expressed their thanks and appreciation and complimented his knitting skills. 

Lance was beaming. He didn’t know if the night could get any better. 

******

The next time Shay came by was to ask if they wanted desert. Being a special occasion, they had all saved room. Hunk was agonizing over two equally delicious festive options. 

Shay leaned over and rested her hand on his shoulder. “I suggest the eggnog cheesecake. It’s the better of the two.” She gave him a soft smile which he returned. 

“Okay. Yes please.”

Lance snorted which earned him a glare from his smitten friend. 

Shay shifted slightly and suddenly the accursed mistletoe was hanging directly above him and Keith. Again. 

“For the love of-“ Keith growled. He turned in his chair and roughly grabbed the front of Lance’s sweater turning him too. Lance saw a fiery determination in his eyes but they flickered between his own as if asking for permission. Lance’s mouth went dry as his stomach hit his feet. He licked his lips and nodded his head imperceptibly. Keith pulled him forward to smush their faces together. Lance’s own hands came up to Keiths chest to stop their heads from actually crashing together. Even though the kiss was hard and rough, Keith’s lips were much softer than he had imagined. They moved quickly under his own and were pulling away too soon. Without thinking, Lance’s grip tightened in Keith’s sweater and gently pulled him back. Their lips reconnected much more softly this time. Lance realized he had closed his eyes at some point as Keith’s lips moved against his, soft and warm and searching. A low moan escaped his lips as Keith’s hand gently caressed his jaw in an attempt to pull Lance even closer and change the angle. 

A sharp cough brought them back to their senses and they snapped apart, both bright red and staring pointedly at the table. 

“Haaa….” Lance coughed awkwardly. “Sorry Kei-“

“OH MY GOD! YES!” Pidge yelled, practically jumping in her seat. “That was  _ so _ much better than I thought it would be. 

Lance gasped as he noticed her phone in her hands. “What? What are you up to, Gremlin.” He screeched. 

Everyone at the table looked at Pidge, expressions ranging from confused, shocked, and amused. 

“I wasn’t going to tell you but I couldn’t help it.” PIdge explained. “Shay, come over here. I’ll give you the money now.”

“ _ You bribed Shay to mistletoe us? _ ” Lance’s voice raised several octaves during his sentence. 

“Totally worth it.”

“How could you?!”

“Dude! You’ve been pining after each other for like, a fucking year! But you’re both too fucking dense to realize it. So here we are.”

“Pidge.” Shiro warned. “Language.”

“Okay fine.”

“It was pretty fucking obnoxious though.” Matt smirked at his boyfriend knowing he wouldn’t get told off for bad language. 

“You all knew?” Lance gasped, scandalized. 

“It was kind of hard to miss, Buddy.”

Before Lance could reply, he felt Keith’s hand gently grabbing his arm. He turned to look at him. He was not prepared for the gentle and fond and warm and caring and a hundred other emotions Lance couldn’t determine to be looking back at him. 

“Lance, have you really liked me for that long?”

“Yeah... More or less.” More, it was definitely more. Lance’s voice was suddenly low and raspy - Keith had that kind of impact on him. Lance really wished his heart would stop trying to beat its way out of his chest. 

“Lance, I’m so sorry.”

Lance’s racing heart suddenly stopped. Keith’s words hitting him like a punch to the gut. This is why he didn’t want Keith to know. He didn’t like him back and now it would be awkward. “No, I should be-“

“No, idiot.” Keith gently chided him as if he could read Lance’s thoughts. “I like you too. I’m sorry it had to come to this. After all this time.”

“Oh.” Lance’s heart resumed beating. “Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“Okay.”

“Well…”

“Oh my  _ fucking _ god. Hopeless!”

“Pidge!”

“ _ Sorry! _ ”

Romelle giggled, breaking the tension and the bickering. Soon they were all laughing. Lance felt so light he might float away. He looked at Keith and his breath caught in his throat at how beautiful he was. And Keith was looking at him the same way. He reached over and took his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

*****

Soon their dinner came to an end. Everyone was uncomfortably full but so incredibly happy. Shiro asked Shay for the bills. Which she brought over and placed in front of each of them. 

When she slipped the bill in front of Keith, Lance felt betrayed. 

“Hey. Why did she assume you were the one paying? We never told her.” Lance asked indignantly. 

Keith smirked at him while getting his wallet out. “Well yeah, cause, ya’know….”

“Um, No? I don’t know?? And I certainly don’t like what you’re implying”

“Well you see,” Pidge interrupted their bickering. “When serving same sex couples, servers give the bill to whoever they decide is the top.” She said with impish glee. 

Lance spluttered. Matt cackled and Shiro blushed as he held their bill. 

Lance turned to Keith but all outrage and indignation died in his throat as he saw a new little smirk on Keith's face. There was a new sort of challenging twinkle in his eye that dared Lance to fight him about it. His mouth was suddenly very dry. He swallowed before speaking, unable to fully let it go even when Keith looked like that. 

“Yeah, well. So what.”

Keith just chuckled lovingly at him. 

Shay moved around with her portable machine and took payments. She lingered a little longer while taking Hunk’s payment. Lance elbowed him when she moved away but Hunk just glared at him. 

After they left the table, they stood outside for a few more moments before all parting ways. 

“By the way, Hunk.” Lance said. “I left your number on the table for Shay. You’re welcome.” He finished with a wink. 

“DUDE! How could you do that to me? I’m gonna look like a creep now!”

“Payback for the mistletoe thing.” Lance smirked. 

“I was  _ not _ part of that!” Hunk sounded distressed. 

“No,” Pidge agreed. “But you’re just as bad as those two. Nice going, Lance.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Lance replied with an elaborate bow. 

Everyone chuckled. Except Hunk who was having a crisis. 

“Hey,” Keith spoke to Lance softly. “Would you like me to give you a ride home?”

“Oh, umm, how would Romelle get home then?” Lance could kick himself. Of course he wanted to ride with Keith back to his place and hang out some more. 

“Hey Romelle,” Keith said. “Do you think you could get a ride home with Allura and Coran?”

Romelle giggled and turned to her girlfriend. “Oh, I don’t know. Would you mind driving me home?”

“Only if you come back and spend some time with me at my place first.” Allura pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. 

“Yes, Keith. I think I’ll be fine. Have a good night.”

“Thanks.” He turned to Lance and offered the second helmet. “Well?”

Lance grabbed it and nodded while smiling. “I'll see you losers at home!” 

Just then, Hunk’s phone rang in his pocket. He took it out to see who was texting him. 

“It’s a new number?”

“ooooOOOOoooo,” Lance teased. “I wonder if it’s Shay. 

“Oh god. Please don’t think I’m a creep.” Hunk blanched. He quickly scanned the message and his jaw dropped open. Everyone else watched intently. “It is Shay. She said you left an endearing message and she would love to go for coffee?”

“Hah! I knew it!”

Pidge groaned. “I am going to be surrounded by disgustingly cute couples. Why must fate be so cruel.”

Matt bumped shoulders with her. “I’m sure you’ll find a cute little ace person and then you can be disgustingly cute too.”

“We won’t be cute. We’ll be epic.” Pidge chuckled. “We’ll be the mightiest of couples.”

“Well everyone,” Coran spoke up. “It has been a smashing night. But it is rather cold out here and we should all be going home to the warmth. Merry Christmas everyone!”

“Merry Christmas!” Everyone cheered and started to head toward their own cars. 

Keith held out his hand. Lance took it as they walked toward Keith’s bike. He could hardly contain his joy and his love as they walked through the crisp air. Lance knew that even though he didn’t get to go home this year, this was his best Christmas yet. 

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”

“Merry Christmas, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Just to clarify, cause there wasn't really a place to put it in the fic, Shay held up the mistletoe for other tables because other couples noticed what she was doing and wanted to do it too.


End file.
